Our Story
by Kienmez Karmen
Summary: A vegeta fic. with our own characters added. Plz excuse the spelling, my spell check doesn't work and some words that were used were taken from other stories. Plz R&R. We will revise these chapters soon plz be patiant.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters but we do own Karmen and Kienmez and the entire Ally race.  
  
If you've read our first story you should know that this story will have longer chapters and more chapters. This story is our pride and joy so plz R&R so we can use your ideas to make it even better!! THX!!  
  
Centuries ago on a planet light years from our solar system lived a powerful race known as the Saijins. The Saijins had developed a sixth sense for fighting and were great warriors. They looked remarkably similar to the beings of Earth with only one major difference. This was a monkey tail, usually rapped around their waist. Most of them possessed jet-black hair and the males had extremely thick eyebrows. They were a fairly primitive race. Almost all of the technology they received was from their allies in the planet trade, an organization lead by Freeza, a creature lacking any form of humanity that possesses extreme power. He gets pleasure from persuading other races to conquer planets in exchange for safety, which he could otherwise not guarantee.  
  
The saijins were tremendously useful to his organization for many reasons. One of these being that in the light of the full moon their tails give them the power to change into giant monkeys and this makes them almost twice as powerful, if not more.  
  
The Saijins mortal enemies were the "Allys", no one really knows why though. The allys were a generally peaceful race although there were some exceptions as there are with all races. The allys were similar to saijins but again with differences. First of all they had foxtails numbering from 1- 10 on one person. Most were blond with blue eyes and compared with a saijins' strength they were pathetic!!! They are barely above an average humans power level. Plus they were mostly depressed all the time, to a serious degree. It was like an entire race was on a suicide mission. Usually it was because they would fall in love, but an Ally in love is far different from other races, they loved that person more than anything and would give anything, including their own lives, for them but the one they "worshiped" would "worship" someone else and so the cycle continues. And one more problem, their tails are worth a LOT of money especially when they became golden foxes when there's a golden moon, which occurred every year, and Ally hunters would stop at nothing, well almost nothing, to get their furs.  
  
So what do you think? Is their going to be another dino disaster, or is there still hope for this suicidal race? In the next chapter we will meet our new friends.........it shouldn't be to long. Please R&R!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the characters

The Way Things Are: Our Story Disclaimer:As always we don't own Dragonball Z or its characters.  
  
Hope you like the story so far. This chapter should be alot longer than the introduction. We're sorry it was so short please enjoy and review if possible. THX!!  
  
~  
"GET ME MY DINNER THIS INSTANT YOU LOWER CLASS WORM!!" screamed prince Vegeta, prince of all saijins with a huge temper and an even bigger ego(this is king kong miniturized but a hell of alot better looking). He has rippeling muscles and strong facial features with deep black eyes like the night sky but with hair pointy enough to puncture a mountain! "Yes, Prince Vegeta." grumbbled Napa as he stalked off to the kitchen. "What's the matter Napa, that young boy ordering you around again" scoffed Raditz. "Why don't you crawl back under what ever slimy rock you came out of or I'll put you there myself!!!!" snarled Napa.   
  
~  
"I'm so bored, I wish something interesting would happen around here! All anyone ever does is sulk and thats no fun!" Carmen said as she swatted a fly with one of the two tails "Silly mouch." she sighed as she wached the fly buzz away angrilly.  
  
Carmen was an ally with long banana shaped golden hair with a nike baseball cap she had gotten on a vacation to another planet, tightly around her head and strangly enough brown eyes instead of the normal blue. As you may have guessed she was a tomboy.  
  
She staired at the trees blowing in the wind "I wish I had a friend to talk to."  
  
~  
*SLAP*  
An anoyed Kienmez thrashed her tail about angrily.  
  
She had long black hair with firery highlights when light shines on it and oddly dark green eyes that always sparkled like starlight.  
  
She had just slaped Raditz for making an uncalled for and unexceptable movment with his hands and lips towards her bur she'd swatted him like the fly Karmen had swatted before he'd actually kissed her, but missed his hands.  
  
"Bastard" she growled, "Fiesty" he sneared, "We'll pick up where we left off later." "We'll see about that"spat Kienmez as she saunterd off.  
  
~  
*BURP* Vegeta had just finished scarfing down a dinner big enough for 40 armys and enough wine to drown a whale, when he decided to go onto his balcony so he could look out his window without knocking his drunken head on the glass. As he stumbled over various objects he nearly fell off his balcony but cought himdelf just in time. He watched the people of his planet do various things, for example fighting. He didn't know it at the time but he was being watched....  
  
.......Kuso! He's hot! I wonder what he's doing up there? EEEEEEEEKKKK!!! I hope he doesen't see me watching him.......WOW!!  
  
~  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! I'M GETTING OFF THIS STINK HOLE!" Karmen screamed and took off in a near by space pod hopeing she would land on a non-stop party planet where she would have lots of friends to talk to that aren't depressed all the time.  
  
~  
"Nothing interesting happening out there." He shlured as he stumbled into his room and fell asleep on his bed.  
  
~  
"Kuso! He went inside" grumbled Kienmez  
  
So what did you think? plz review if possible and we'll get the next chapter out soon!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Coming together

The Way Things Are: Our Story Diclaimer: Only Kienmez, Karmen, and the Ally race belong to us.  
  
-beep,beep,beep-  
"What the hell is that noise?" Karmen asked herself. She looked at the flashing computer and noticed she forgot to refule at planet Nameck. "Damn!"she said "It looks like i'm in for a crash landing, hope the inhabitants are friendly." The pod sudenly started falling and unluckily for her on to the saijin planet. The pod crashed down into the woods near the place Kienmez was.  
  
~  
*BANG* *BOOM*  
"Huh?! What was that!" Kienmez asked herself "I think I'll go check it out" (5 min. later) "What the...KUSO! a person!...I guess i better go help it!" She thought urgently. *CREEEEK* Kienmez opened the still sealed space pod like a tin can. "Huh? What is it?" *poke, poke* "uhh...WAKE UP THING!!!"  
"huh, what the heck?! Shesh you didn't have to yell."  
"who the hell are you and where is your tail?"  
"I'm sitting on it"  
"oh, OK."  
"Where am I?" "What you don't know? your on the saijin planet ruled by King Vegeta and his son" She sighed to herself. "So where the hell are you from?"  
"Frankly I don't know"  
"Well I guess thats ok as long as your not an ally" She smiled.  
"Why, would happen if I was?"  
"I would unfortunatly have to kill you and that would be to bad because you seem nice enough."  
"Ummmmm.......you said something about a prince right?"  
*sigh* "Yes..oh look there he is!!!"  
Prince Vegeta had just reapeared on his balcony in a rather pissed mook after being so rudly woken up from his drunken nap.  
"God he's hot!" Karmen drooled.  
"At least you have good taste" giggled Kienmez  
"Best on my planet!"  
They laughed loudly attracting the princes attention. "What the hell.... Kuso! are those girls laughing at me! I'll have them killed if they are!"  
And with that a newly sobered up Prince flew over to Karmen and Kienmez who didn't notice a bloody thing.  
"AAAAHEM!" spat Prince Vegeta  
"huh!?" snapped Kienmez at being addressed so rudly "OH!" squeeled Kienmez as she dropped on one knee in a bow, and kicked her new friend Karmen roughly in the shin motioning for her to do the same.  
Afraid to be killed by the prince for not showing proper respect, Karmen climed out of her pod and bowed as well as being sure to hide her tails.  
"Oh I'm so sorry my dear!"  
The prince cocked his eyebrow at Kienmez and she blushed crimson at her mistake  
"OPPS...I mean...uhh..uhh..Oh I don't know what I mean!!"   
Karmen giggled under her breath while Kienmez blushed and stared, embarassed at the ground.  
"Uh...What were you laughing at you two" said Prince Vegeta trying miserably to regain his composure, "um wll we were just laughing at how stupid I was to not have refuled at planet Namek!"  
"where did you come from?" questioned the prince.  
. "uhhhhh..."  
"um sire? she does not know where she came from.." Kienmez said nervously looking him strait in the eye and twitching her tail proudly so that he could see it. With more confidence Kienmez stook up and asked "...Why are you here..?"  
"You dare question my actions?"  
"Um...sort of.."she said  
"you know I could blow you up for saying that don't you?"  
"yes. But you didn't" she retorted  
"yes and your very lucky for that!"  
"Whatever Princy boy!" she giggled.   
  
"Some Party" Karmen Muttered to herself as she played with the grass.  
  
Prince Vegeta cocked at Kienmez "Princy boy?" he questioned.  
"umm..yes..yes it was." she said  
"your courage is intriging woman" he scoffed  
"Woman?! ha! so is yours boy!" she said defiantly.  
"what do you expect me to call you, man?" he replied  
"No, but m'am would be alright!"  
"you wish" he sneared.  
Kienmez walked over to the prince and attempted to kiss his on the cheek but he moved away and cocked at her. So she smacked him on the but and tugged his tail from his waist and cocked back at him catching him completely off gaurd.  
Karmen had to stiff a laugh so as not to be blasted  
"Your lucky I'm in a better mood then before."  
"Honey I've seen King Kong in a better mood then you while killing things" Kienmez smerked.  
Karmen had to run ahead of them so as not to laugh in the prince's face.  
"So what's your name oh cocky one?" the prince asked.  
"Wouldn't you like to know Vegeta." Kienmez said and tried to kiss him again catching him completely off gaurd and succeding.  
By this time Karmen was laughing up a storm in a bush, thinking after a moment "I hope no one saw my tails! Well he hasn't come after me yet so... maybe I'm safe! Ha Ha He He.....uh oh will I die now?"  
  
So what did you think of that chapter! I know, I know it was a little short but hey it can't be that bad if you've read this far! Please review!!! 


End file.
